


Stay With Me

by Bluefire123



Series: The Possessive Series [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Puzzleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire123/pseuds/Bluefire123
Summary: “Yami, it’s time to get up.”“No.”
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: The Possessive Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612390
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> To get up, or to stay in bed? That is the question and the answer is _easy_. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

The morning sun beamed through the bedroom window. Amethyst eyes reluctantly opened, the owner of them not wanting to wake up just yet. Fortunately, he won’t have to hear the annoying ring from his alarm clock because it’s Saturday, and he could sleep even longer if he wanted to.

Yugi looked over at his sleeping counterpart and smiled. Yami was still asleep, his face relaxed and calm while unconscious. His chest rose and fell with ease, their shared blanket around his waist having fallen there while they slept. And even though he’s sleeping, his arms are wrapped protectively around Yugi’s small frame.

Yugi leaned over and gave his darker half a kiss on the lips. Then, he looked over at the clock and saw it’s a little past 11:00. Today, the game shop opens at noon. And if he gets up now, he can eat some breakfast, stock the shelves, and tidy up before they open for business.

With that decided, Yugi moves towards the edge of the bed only to feel the arms around him tighten. He tried again, only for the arms to tighten again. He smiled and looked back over at his “sleeping” partner.

“Good morning.”

Yami opened his eyes, traces of sleep still evident in his crimson irises. “Morning.”

“How did you sleep?”

Yami let out a yawn. “Wonderfully, especially next to you.”

“Me too.” Yugi replied.

Once again, he tried to move off the bed, but Yami’s arms practically locked him in place. And instead of letting go, Yami snuggled into him and buried his face in his little one’s neck.

Yugi giggles. “Yami, it’s time to get up.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Hmm, no.”

Yugi raises a hand and runs his fingers through Yami’s hair. “Fine, you stay in bed. I’m going to go help prepare the shop.”

Yami hummed and after a moment, he suggested. “How about you stay in bed with me instead?”

Yugi laughed. “But I’m wide awake, and we open in less than an hour!”

“And?” Yami said, pulling his light even closer to him.

Yugi sighed and shook his head.

Yami gently kissed Yugi’s neck. “Come on, Aibou. Wouldn’t you rather stay here with me?”

Absolutely. Yugi would _love_ to stay in bed wrapped in the arms of his lover. But it’s time to get up, and the shop must be tended to. “Yami, the shop…”

Yami sits up and leans over him, his face a few inches from Yugi’s as he brings a hand up to cup his cheek. He gazes down at him, voice low and gentle.

“You’re warm, safe, and comfortable right here in my arms. And you’d rather stay in bed than dealing with those customers, right?”

A faint blush came across Yugi’s cheeks. Every time Yami talks, touches, and _looks_ at him like this…it makes him feel loved.

“Please?” Yami continued, planting a gentle kiss on his lips. “I know you want to. And, I want to hold you longer as well.”

After a moment, Yugi smiles. “Alright, I’ll stay for a few more minutes.”

Happy that his little one is staying, Yami kissed him once more then lied back down, and wrapped his arms around him again. Yugi snuggled into Yami’s chest and sighed in contentment, relishing the warm and cozy feeling.

By noon, they were both sleeping once again.

**Author's Note:**

> No shop. Only bed.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos and/or comment. They're greatly appreciated!


End file.
